21 & A Godfather
by gymjunky71
Summary: One-shot of Harry grocery shopping with 3 year old Teddy and dealing with the stares they attract because of how Harry looks too young to be a parent. The title is a play on "16 & Pregnant" XD


**21 & A Godfather**

Harry Potter was used to being stared at by strangers in public. However, this used to only happened when he was in the magical world. Today, he was in a muggle grocery store - with his godson. It has been about three years since the Second Wizarding War ended. Harry tried to avoid the Daily Prophet paparazzi hounding him and Teddy wherever possible. Teddy was older now and one day he's going to ask Harry why so many people wanted his photo taken.

He'd give anything to postpone that day. He found himself in the infant care isle. Harry had been raised with the minimal essentials under the care of the Dursleys. He was determined to see to it that Teddy never knew neglect nor abuse. In fact, he strived to provide his godson with the best there was to offer. That was why he opted to begin his Auror career right after the war ended rather than return for his Seventh Year at Hogwarts with Hermione.

He wanted to be there for Teddy in every way, including financially. Harry pushed along the shopping cart with Teddy at his side.

"Harry!" Teddy squeaked. "Gummies!"

Before Harry could even spot the candy on the shelf, Teddy had left his side and was climbing the shelves on his own.

"Come here, you!" Harry called in a playfully angry tone.

He pulled Teddy from the shelves and sat the boy on his hip. It was then that he noticed that the other customers on this isle were watching him.

"Story of my life." He muttered under his breath.

A tall and thin young man with unruly black hair and bright green eyes behind his circular spectacles, Harry could expect the double take or two from Muggles. But not the spotlight effect they were giving him now. He looked rather dangerous. At the age he appeared, he ought to be a numpty.

Certainly not alone with a child, grocery shopping for him. The vibe between Harry and Teddy could easily be confused as father and son. But, Harry supposed that he had filled that place in Teddy's life. After all, he was helping Andromeda raise him.

He deposited the boy in the cart, "Now, what have I said about climbing?"

Teddy twiddled with his fingers and gazed downward, "I can get hurt."

"What else?" Harry prompted.

"Use words. Not hands." Teddy added, "... Ask for help."

"Clever bloke." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair and threw the candy bag of Wine Gums in the cart. "That's it for sweets, mate. Onward to proper nosh. Like ... vegetables!"

"Yuck!" Teddy blew a raspberry.

A woman was passing them and she paused. Harry didn't know why - his nature to be polite be damned - but he slowed because she plainly wished to say something.

"Very cute. Is he yours?" said the woman.

Harry was too tired to explain the whole truth to someone he'll never see again. Teddy's parents were Nymphadora 'Tonks' and Remus Lupin. They died in the Battle of Hogwarts, helping to bring about a world that would be much brighter for their son. Also, he did not like Teddy hearing this question over and over again. He did not want Teddy to confuse Harry for his father.

It was emotionally draining to have to explain to Teddy why he doesn't have a typical family. Harry glanced at the little boy now, checking for any signs of distress. However, Teddy was too chuffed over his candy to pay attention to the stranger.

"Yes." He replied, with a bit of a defensive edge.

Daring her to commit any of the following responses: _You're too young to be a father! Is his mother in the picture? Did you have to drop out of school?_ Lucky for Harry, this stranger chose against them all.

"You are very lucky to have someone who loves you, little one." She beamed at Teddy as she passed them, "Have a lovely day!"

That was new. Harry's lips parted agape. It was clear that he was still young. Perhaps no longer a teenager, but still too young to have a child as old as Teddy. He was fortunate to have the support of Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother, and the whole of the Weasley family. Without them in his life, he sometimes doubted he could have made it through the first few years with a baby.

Harry watched the lady round the corner and vanish with her well-wishes. He wished there were more understanding people like her. With that interaction complete, the rest of the onlookers resumed their own lives and Harry was left to go about his business. He finished off his shopping list, paid, and pushed the cart out into the car park. He fastened Teddy into his car seat and went about loading their groceries.

He returned home feeling a great deal lighter. The woman probably didn't think anything of her comment. But, her compliment was greater than all the negative looks and comments combined. It's these little moments that make facing a world that's against him all the more possible. After all, when has anything in Harry's life been perfect?

Reading Teddy a bedtime story from Tales of Beedle the Bard, Harry found his answer.

 **The End**


End file.
